


Tease

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I just want to gove Bucky whatever he wants and whatever he needs because he deserves it, I'm a Bucky Hoe, Metal Arm Kink, and he's fucking hot, but you're hot so that's not something to worry about, i guess that's a message of the universe?, you have to deal with a lot of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Teasing Bucky, or James as you call him, has it's consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth and self service, ok? I'm such a fucking sub and I can't help it. So sue me.

Bucky

Of course the first thing he saw that morning after entering the kitchen was her ass, while she tried to reach a plate on one of the higher shelves of the kitchen. She was wearing those god damn shorts again, they barely covered her ass and it was made more obvious by how her body was stretched to magnify her height with her All Star clad feet keeping her on her tiptoes, and her right arm extended over her head, trying to reach the fucking plate. Her waist framed by the high waistline of her denim shorts that kept her t-shirt tucked in.

Bucky cleared his throat. And she turned around, smiling.

"James" She used that tone you use when you're trying to convince someone of doing something and smiled again "Would you mind getting that plate down for me, please?"

That girl was playing with fire.

 

You

You were not a bad person. You had done questionable things, sure, like use your abilities to make a bank manager give you 100.000 dollars. But that was BEFORE you met Tony and he brought you to live in the Tower. You were a bad girl but not exactly a bad person.

You were, also, a goal oriented person (props to the shitty parents) and your goal right now was to get James Buchanan Barnes to react to you. He was always quiet and brooding, with a stern expression on his face. He rarely smiled, and those were saved mostly to Steve and sometimes Sam. But boy, was he gorgeous: His long dark hair framing his face, those long eyelashes surrounding his big blue eyes, his stubbled jaw and those pink, soft lips that he licked and bit all the fucking time. He was the prettiest boy (man) you've ever seen, 14 year old you had a small meltdown after seeing that face for the first time. So you were doing all that was in your power to caught his eye, being summer helped that way you could wear all your shorts, mini skirts and dresses without it looking strange. Made sure you were always ready to train at the same time as him, even getting to spar a few times with him and everything. But he kept his distance, no matter what you did.

The roof of the Tower was your spot, it had good lighting which helped for your drawing, so you were there with your sketch book and your pencils trying to get that fucking cupcake to take form on the sheet. A frustrated groan scaped your lips and a husky, male voice talked behind you.

"Steve could help you with that. He's quite good at it" You wanted to turn around and see James' face but straddling the wall made it impossible.  
"At least you could talk to me from a place where I could see your face, you know?" The smirk evident in your voice "Sneaking up like that on a girl like me could be very bad for you"  
"I'm not worried" He made his way to your front "You still have a long way to go before bein' able to take me down"  
"Hmmm" You hummed while trying to make the whipped cream look like, well, whipped cream "Why is this so fucking hard?" You groaned again.  
"It looks good to me" James said, getting closer to see the drawing for himself.  
"Not really" You answered "It's starting to fucking annoy me" You slammed the sketch book closed and gathered your pencils and using your hands to move closer to him you said "You know this is the longest conversation we've ever had. Not sure why you hate me so much" Your knee was now brushing his jean clad thigh and he turned his face.  
"I don't hate you. I just knew my fair share of girls like you, back in the day. You're used to batting your eyelashes and getting what you want just because you ask for it" Bucky said back to you "But I know what you're doin' and you don't want to fuck with me, Princess" He placed his metal hand on your thigh making you fix your eyes on the place were metal and flesh met "Don't start things you're not goin' to finish"  
"The thing is, James, that I only start things when I'm planning on finishing them" You whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek softly and got off the wall, making your way inside the Tower.

Now, that was progress. For now.

You walked in the kitchen, high heels clinking in the tile floor, a little bit tipsy after the beers you had downed at the club, singing to yourself Lana Del Rey's Cola, cigarette in hand and asked Friday to turn on the lights making a bee line for the fridge and taking a bottle of water.

"Having a good night?" Bucky's voice sounded from the island.  
"Motherfucker!" You almost screamed "Can you not?" You said exasperated.  
"You haven't answered my question" His voice low.  
"Yes, I had a delightful night. Is called having fun, you should try it once in a while" You drank half the water in one long gulp, feeling his eyes fixed on your lips.  
"Our definitions of fun are not the same" Bucky countered.  
"Sure" You hoped on the counter in front of the kitchen island, making sure you he got to see your whole look "That's because you don't have one. Mind passing me another bottle?"  
He sighs and gets up, making his way to the fridge and taking the bottle. Then sauntering slowly to your side and giving you the bottle, when he was starting to turn around an idea came to your mind.  
"James" You said softly "Would you mind helping a girl out of these shoes" You extended your leg and felt how his gaze made it's way from your face to your shoes "Please?"  
"You remember what I told ya the other day, right?" You smirked at him. And started to sing Cola's first lines once again.  
"Not really" You answered his question, while his hands worked to get you out of your shoes.  
"Princess, you don't want to fuck me. I'm serious" You smirked again.  
"Maybe a I do" You laughed as he handed you your shoes "I'm gonna sleep now" You hoped off the counter and pressed yourself against his body, getting on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek "Have a good night, James"

"Is that my shirt?" Bucky's voice came from behind you on the empty hallway.  
"I don't know" You said turning around and shrugging "I just found it on the laundry room and it looked so comfy. It also smelled so good"  
Bucky took the steps separating you both and stood in front of you, towering above your smaller frame "When you're done with it, give it back"  
"I was not planning on giving it back" A mischievous smile spreading across your face "But if you want it that bad, take it" You pulled the shirt over your head, standing on the hallway only on your black cotton panties and bralet "I'm not selfish"  
"You just don't know when to stop, right?" His voice was low and menacing, and you licked your lips "I'm warnin' you, leave it"  
"Is just harmless fun" You smiled at him, teasing "Besides, are you really complaining about seeing a girl half naked this early in the morning?"  
"I know you have everyone in here wrapped around your little finger, but not me" His voice was still low, so low and you were feeling it everywhere.  
"Is that so?" The smile still plastered on your face "What are you going to do if I don't 'leave it'?"  
"Do you really wanna find out, Princess?" Bucky bit his lip, almost as if he was evaluating his next move, he grabbed your waist and backed you against the wall "You're a brat" You were about to laugh, but it never got out of your mouth because Bucky kissed you, roughly, all tongue and teeth and hands grasping your waist tight he nipped your bottom lip and tugged and then pulled back, leaving you panting and wanting more "Don't think, not even for a second,that you're the one in charge here. Because you're not" He turned around and left you there standing with your back against the wall. Not sure of what to do next.

You flopped on the couch, your short white dress hiking up your thighs a few inches more than necessary, turned on the tv and started to look for something to watch on Netflix going for a marathon of Sense8. Bucky entered the room an hour and a half later, sitting on the couch next to yours, knowing that asking you to make space for him will only lead to more teasing from your part.  
"Pass me a beer, please" It was the first time he talked to you, when you got up between episodes to grab a coke from the small fridge installed in that room, you took the beer and hand it to him, then went back to get a glass with ice and your coke. You took your drinks in silence, eyes fixed on the screen until you started to eat the ice on your glass.  
"Fuck!" You said when a cube fell inside your dress, in the valley between your breasts. Bucky's eyes fixed on the way your fingers disappeared under the fabric of your dress to retrieve the ice, emerging once again and going to your open mouth where you left the cube slide in. You felt his eyes travel from your mouth to the small wet spot the ice had left on your dress, and you looked at him knowingly. Some minutes later you decided to put your glass on the table beside the couch, but did it in a way you knew was going to caught Bucky's attention, you got on your hands and knees arching your back and crawling the small space of the sofa, placing the glass on the table. You didn't heard him move but you felt his hand on your hair and his knee between yours while he bent down against your arched back to whisper.  
"I'm done with your bullshit and your teasin' Princess" His lips brushing against your ear.

Bucky

It wasn't really how short or revealing her clothes could be, that was not the problem.

The problem was how she would find a way to press herself against his body, almost deleting all his self control, the small sounds she would make to get his attention, the songs she would sing in front of him. He tried to get her to stop, he did, but now he did not want her to stop. And now she was on her hands and knees, on the sofa, something completely unnecessary, but that never stopped her. He knew she enjoyed teasing him like that.

And then his hand tangled in her hair, pulling softly, his body bent over hers. His lips on her ear "I'm done with your bullshit and your teasin' Princess"  
He heard her moan and felt how her body pushed against his. He was going to make her pay for all the time she had been pulling that shit on him.

You

You weren't planning on moaning at his words, but the combination of everything: Bucky's hand on your hair, pulling softly, his stubble scratching on the shell of your ear, his muscular thigh between your legs was too much and not enough at the same time.  
"What you gonna do about it?" You asked, challenging him, you already sounded a little breathless. Knowing that would have a effect on him. He tugged a bit harder and talked again against your ear.  
"Get up" He let go of your hair, but you didn't comply instead you flopped again on the couch, looking up at him from your sitting position "I'm not going to ask you twice"  
The way his voice sounded an octave lower, gruff and dangerous made you clench your thighs. You loved the way Bucky was always in control, of everything, of his surroundings, of his voice, of his body. Of course, you knew that came from all the horrible things Hydra had done to him and had made him do, but that did not made it any less appealing. And not even now was he letting it slip. He grabbed your arm and pulled you to a standing position "Princess, if you don't want this I'm giving you a way out"  
You smirked at him "You think I don't want this?" Your pointer finger was drawing soft patterns on the fabric of his shirt "I mean, I've been dropping hints on you for weeks"  
"Just making sure" The fact that Bucky stopped to check on you made you feel all warm and fuzzy, you smiled sincerely at him for the first time in all day.  
"I told you, I don't start things if I'm not going to finish them, James" Bucky grabbed your face with both his hands, his flesh hand calloused and warm and his metal one, cool and hard and so smooth against your skin. The contrast between them made a new wave of electricity run through your entire body, making your skin break in goosebumps. You moaned when he pulled back, your lips chasing after his pink and soft ones. A slight chuckle left his lips.  
"You're also greedy?" He asked, not really expecting to get an answer. His hands traveled from your face down to your shoulders and the sides of your body, landing finally on your ass "I like this cute little ass of yours" He grabbed two handfuls of it, pulling you closer to him. You liked him this way, all bossy and handsy, touching and groping you as he pleased, it made the wetness between your legs pool on your panties and you wanted him to make you moan and scream and beg. His hands kept wandering on your body and were now on your breasts kneading them over the fabric of your dress, your nipples hardening under it. Bucky used his thumbs to pull down the cups in the bustier of your dress, to then flick your buds with his thumbs. He covered your breasts again and took you wrist, pulling you to the elevator.

Once inside his apartment, he pushed you against the door kissing you again, you bit down on his lower lip and tugged, while your hands wandered to the hem of his t-shirt and tugged upward, rolling it over his abs. His hands gripped your wrists and he whispered in your ear.  
"You go around wearing next to nothing, rubbing yourself against me and teasing me" He nipped at your earlobe, sending shivers down your spine. A small moan scaped your lips, knowing that you were in for a wild ride. He pinned your hands above your head, his mouth leaving open mouthed kisses all over your jaw and going down your neck and his stubble scratching at your skin, leaving a delectable burn in its wake.  
"I'm not going to be gentle with you, Princess" The nickname had always made you feel a certain way, he called Princess because he saw you as a spoiled brat, but he just kept calling you that even now.  
"You gonna go all dom on me?" You asked, licking your lips. Bucky now had one of his muscular thighs between your legs and with his right hand, was hiking your dress over your hips, the metal one still had your wrists pinned above your head you started to grind your hips against his thigh "Gonna spank my ass and teach me a lesson?"  
His left hand let go of your wrists and wrapped around your throat, not squeezing just there, and his right hand tangled on your hair again.  
"Are you one of those girls that only shut up when they have a mouth full of dick?"He growled in your ear, his left hand was tugging down the zipper of your dress. You ground your hips against his thigh again, feeling how your wetness was starting to soak your panties.  
"You gonna fill my mouth with yours?" He had a handful of your ass on his flesh hand, digging his fingers on it, you pushed against his hand.  
"Get on your fucking knees" He growled again, slapping your ass.  
"Make me" You brushed your lips against his, a devious smile on your face. He turned you around, your cheek against the door, with his metal hand Bucky bunched your white dress around your waist, and then his flesh hand came down on your right ass cheek, making you yelp. And again. And again. And again. Alternating between your right and left cheek. Until you were a moaning, writhing mess, your ass stinging and his hand went to touch your clothed core, dripping wet and soaking your underwear.

"You're soaking, Princess" He pressed his hips against your back side letting you feel the hardness in his pants, the rough denim of his pants causing you to cry out at the sensation of it against your ass "Are you gonna get on your motherfucking knees now?" You nodded. And thought about how much you loved this, he was being so controlling and forceful and rough with you, he was still completely clothed but you were sure you were already a mess, your dress was hiked up over your hips, the zipper down, the straps falling over your shoulders, ass stinging and soaked through panties. You turned around when he let you go, and immediately fell to your knees, looking up at him with a smug smile on your face. Bucky started to undone his jeans and you rubbed your thighs together, hoping that the slight friction would give you some of the relief you needed but it only made it worse and you let out a small moan. Bucky started to unbutton his jeans, slowly, teasingly in front of your face your hands ached to touch him, to just open his pants and take him in your mouth but you knew he was the one in charge. You had teased him and toyed with him enough to make sure he would be the one in charge, but you could not take it anymore and you started to rub yourself over your moist underwear. He finally pushed his jeans and underwear down his thighs, just enough to free his erection, his very impressive erection, he was long but not too much and thick, so, so thick, your mouth watered and the hand on on your panties started to rub faster. He took your chin in his metal hand and made you look up at him "Stop touching yourself, put your hands on my thighs, now"

You did as told, mostly because you wanted to have him fucking your face as soon as possible, he let go of your face and with his metal hand gripped the base of his cock, with his flesh hand he took your hair, creating a make shift pony tail. Bucky started to rub the tip of his cock on your lips and you opened them wantonly, letting him know without words what you wanted, sticking your tongue out to leave a kitten lick on his tip.  
Bucky pushed his tip inside your mouth and you circled your tongue around it, then sucked on it, making him groan. You looked up at him through your lashes, and he started to move, slowly, giving you time to get used to the feeling of his heavy length inside your mouth, retreating until only his tip was inside and then going back in, pushing a little bit further every time he went in, until he bumped the back of your throat, making you gag a little "Such a slutty little brat, aren't you? Gagging in my cock"  
You moaned around him, sending the vibrations through his cock. He tugged your head back, causing you to release him with a filthy pop. You sucked in a breath, a thread of saliva connecting your mouth and his dick, licking your lips again you smiled up at him.  
"C'mon James, is that all you have?" You teased him again.  
Bucky drove into your mouth again, this time with a little more speed and lot more of strength, his grip on your hair tightened, while he bumped the back of your throat time and again, until he pushed your head down keeping you there your nose almost brushing the patch of dark hair above the base of his dick. Then he pulled your head back again, leaving you gasping for air, a mixture of your saliva and his precum dripping down the corners of your mouth. Suddenly his hands where pulling you up by your wrists, and he kissed you again, backing you against the door once more, you threw your hands around his neck, standing on your tiptoes, hungrily biting his lower lip and licking at it "Is this what you wanted?" Bucky asked breathless, his forehead pressed against yours, as you tried to push your body closer to his, his flesh arm around your waist and his metal hand placed on your ass, kneading it softly.  
"Yes" Bucky threw you over his flesh shoulder a small gasp leaving your lips at the suddenness of his action, then he let you fall on the bed and climbed on top of your body, living small bites and kisses all over your exposed skin.  
"Strip" He commanded with a voice lower and gruffer than normal. Kneeling on the bed you pulled your dress over your head, took your white Converse off along with your socks, staying only on your panties. Bucky pulled you closer by the back of your neck, kissing you again and pulling you in until you were straddling his lap, bucking your hips against his. Your hands went to the hem of his shirt again and you pulled it over his head, you couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest and abs.  
"Shit" You muttered "You're perfect" your hands wandered over the expanse of his chest and abs, your fingers brushed over the scars on his left shoulder, and then you kissed softly over it, looking up at Bucky's face for any sign of discomfort. Then you went for the button of his jeans, undoing it and lowering the zipper.  
Bucky flipped you both over so he was on top of you his large body hovering above you, supporting his weight on his metal arm, while using his flesh hand to get rid of his pants finally he stood and pulled them off of his body along with his boxers, a wolfish smile on his face "On your hands and knees, Princess"  
"And if I don't?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at you intently  
"You already know you gonna end up on your hands and knees anyway" He whispered softly and menacingly at you. You kneeled in front of him at the foot of the bed, an Bucky pushed you back, making you fall backwards with a soft thump! And for the nth time Bucky manhandled you and turned you on the bed, making you lay on your stomach and grabbing your hips so they were high in the air, exposing your core to him and then you felt him lick a stripe from your clit to your entrance, a low, long groan scaping your lips "Princess, you taste just as good as you look" Bucky started to eat you out like he was a starving man, turning you into a whimpering, moaning mess at the mercy of his strong hands and plump lips, you were rocking your hips against his face feeling how the pleasure took over your body and just when you were about to fall over the edge he stopped. You buried your face on the mattress, screaming in frustration. 

A scream that became a moan, because you felt him enter you in one swift motion, burying inside of you to the hilt and slapping your ass once again. Bending ver your back Bucky whispered in your ear "Look at you, desperate for my cock" You pushed back against him, trying to get him to move. You whimpered and tried to rock against his body, trying to get some kind of friction.  
"James" You moaned his name. His hands now on your hips, gripping tight and Bucky started to move, with long, slow thrust that allowed you to feel every inch of his length, almost as if he wanted you to beg him to go faster and harder, which probably as what he wanted.  
"Princess, you have to use your words when you want something. I can't read your mind" He kept moving at that annoyingly slow pace, driving you insane.  
"Harder, James" You mewled for him, accentuating your words with contractions of your inner muscles, causing Bucky to groan lowly "Please" You weren't above begging him, if that was what he wanted you needed to get off and he was the only one who could give it you.  
"All you had to do was ask" You could hear the smirk on his voice, and when he started to increase his speed you buried your face on the mattress once more, whimpering and groaning into it, his rithm becoming relentless, punishing. His thrusts pushing you forward and his strong hands on your hips pulling you back against his body, the slapping sounds of his body against yours filling the room, along with the low grunts Bucky would let out and your moans, creating a pornographic symphony. Bucky pulled your hair again, raising your head from the mattress and bending over your back again, leaving a bite on your shoulder "Ride me"

For once you didn't feel like taunting him, and when he took a sit against the headboard you wasted no time, straddling Bucky's lap and alining him with your entrance once more, bracing your hands on his shoulders and starting to bounce on his cock, hard and fast not wanting to waste any time, he placed his flesh hand on your hip and with the metal one started to rub circles on your clit, making your hips stutter. Your orgasm was nearing at the speed of light with his metal finger toying with your clit and his whispers of how good you were finally being, doing as you were told, like you should. He kept talking about how maybe now you'll learn what teasing him gets you.  
"Maybe I like what teasing you gets me" Your voice came out breathless and in pants.  
"You sure?" Bucky's voice was now a strained and his flesh hand came back down on your ass once again, making you squeal in delight "Keep bouncing on that cock, then. You slut" His metal hand cupped your jaw roughly and forced you to look straight at his eyes "Touch yourself and look at me when you come. If you close your eyes I'll make sure you're not able to sit without thinking of me for a whole week, Princess"  
The moan that scaped your lips after his words was animalistic, savage. But your hand shot to your clit and you started to rub furiously and without hesitation giving him what he wanted, your inner walls started to flutter around his shaft, signaling how close you were "That's it, give it to me" Bucky's words was all you needed to finally come, your walls clamping his dick inside of you, a rush of wetness coating it and the soft heat of your pussy engulfing his shaft, triggering his own release, his metal hand wrapping your throat lightly, not letting you come down from your first orgasm when with the slightest of pressures made you come a second time, your whole body trembling on top of Bucky. Stalling your movements, your head fell on his shoulder while you tried to catch your breath. Bucky's hands were now on your back, drawing sooting patterns with the tips of his fingers.

"Are you ok?" Bucky asked, softly against your ear.  
"Yeah... Never better" You said back, still in the process of calming down.  
"Was I too rough with you?" You could feel the concern in his voice.  
"No, James. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to tease you and taunt you non stop" You sighed "I'm more than ok. Now if you excuse me I'll take a nap" You got off of him, whimpering softly at the loss of him inside of you "We can keep going when I wake up"  
The last thing you heard was Bucky's laugh.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's gonna make you pay for being such a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pure filth and self service because Bucky brings my inner hoe out. Also, I watched The Winter Soldier again last night and it reminded how much I love Bucky's arm... So there's a lot of metal arm action here.

Cool, hard, smooth fingers caressing up and down your spine brought you back to consciousness. A soft groan leaving your lips while you hugged the pillow tighter.  
"Princess, wake up" James' voice was a soft whisper in your ear.  
"Five more minutes" Your voice came out as a sleepy groan and his metal hand ventured under the sheet to grab a handful of your ass.  
"Princess..." It was a warning, the kind of warning that makes you go tingly all over and sets the blood rushing south.  
"Ok, ok! I'm awake... Sort of" You turned around and looked at him, his hair was damp and he smelled of soap and expensive cologne "God... You always smell so good"  
"Thanks..." A bashful smile gracing his features "Do you want to shower? I left you a spare toothbrush in the bathroom too"  
"Yes, thanks"

When you came back out you found him sitting at the foot of the bed, legs spread and elbows on his knees "Come here" You were secretly dying to go over there "We are not going to need this" Bucky got rid of the towel covering your body "Princess I think is time for payback"  
You swallowed thick "Is it?" You asked, your voice coming out small. The thing about being such a big tease is that you didn't enjoy being teased, or better said you did but in a sort of masochistic way.  
"What?" His hands were caressing your bare sides "If you don't want this you just have to say it"  
"I want it! I do!" You said a bit more enthusiastically than necessary "I just never thought you'd want a second time"  
"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow and you just shrugged "Because I'd very much like it" Bucky pulled you closer to his body, lips gracing your abdomen as he talked "Of course, you already know who's in charge... Don't you, Princess?"  
"I might need you to refresh my memory on that one" You said cheekily.  
"There she is, the Princess I know" You bit your lip and his flesh hand came down hard on your ass, making you yelp/moan "Those sounds you make" He nibbled softly on the skin of your stomach, and then in a move that was almost to fast to be registered you found yourself pinned to the bed, under Bucky's massive body with his lips ravaging yours and your legs spread so he could take place between them. Your hands thread on his long hair, tugging softly, a moan leaving his lips and his hips bucking against yours. The material of his sweatpants rubbing against your clit.  
"Fuck" you start trailing your hands down his back, trying to reach his sweatpants but Bucky is not having it. He sits on his haunches and takes your hands off his back.  
"Babydoll... You need to behave" You try to sit too, but he pins your hands over your head with his flesh one, smirking at you when a frustrated sigh leaves you. His metal hand starts trailing down your side, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake, reaching the back of your knee and hooking your leg on his hip.  
You raise your hips, grinding against him, seeking for friction. Only to be met with a sharp slap on the back of your thigh, delivered with his metal hand.

You feel Bucky's bionic fingers trailing up and down your lower lips, slowly, teasingly. There but not really there "James" It comes out as moan "Do something"  
"But I am doing something, Princess" Now he was circling your entrance with the tip of one smooth finger.  
"Do something more" You whine to him, you know there's not much you can do except whine and moan and plead with him, because his too strong and you're enjoying having him on top of you way too much. So you try to push yourself on his hand, to get his finger inside you "Please"  
"Princess... You see, the thing here is, you can't go around teasing me like you did, for weeks... Wearing next to nothing, and rubbing yourself all over me... Then expect me to go easy on you, right? That's just not fair"  
"Ugh" You groaned lowly, he had one long smooth finger inside you now, pumping it lazily. His eyes dark and trained on you, reading all your reactions. He was still in charge, but while round one was all about Bucky being rough and forceful with you, round two was all about him teasing and torturing you to completion. And you loved every second of it, it frustrated you and had you feeling desperate, but you loved it anyway "'S not enough... James, please"  
"Princess... You get what you give" You started to rock your hips into his hand, fucking yourself on his finger "How bad do you want it?"  
"So bad... So bad, James... I need more" James laughs and slips in another finger, still keeping his lazy and slow rithm. Not speeding up and not touching your clit. Frustrated moans and groans were leaving your lips "You're being such an asshole"  
"Princess... Calling me names is not going to make you cum any faster" His flesh hand starts trailing down your arms, causing a new wave of pinpricks raise on your skin "Keep your hands there, if you move them I stop"  
Bucky's flesh fingers start toying with your breasts, first kneading them and palming them at turns, then pinching your already hard nipples until they're achy and you're pushing your chest into his hand. His metal fingers inside you start to sped up, just a notch, and you moan his name. Your leg around his waist tightening and keeping him as close as possible "Oh, fuck... It feels so good"  
"You like me playing with your pretty tits, baby doll?" You nod your head eagerly. And Bucky presses his thumb on your clit.  
"Yes!" You basically scream at the slight touches he's giving your aching, neglected clit. Then Bucky starts to go down your body, he places a soft kiss over your pelvic bone and dips his head down, his tongue leaving a small kitten lick on your bundle of nerves, the sensation spreading through your whole body. He starts off slow with that too. But soon he is going at it like his life depends on it. Is almost impossible not to feel how the pressure on your stomach starts to coil tighter and tighter, your hips bucking against James' face, which makes him pin you to the bed with his flesh arm, you can feel ana see the muscles rippling and coiling and it's so goddam erotic. James is a work of art, his metal fingers are still on you, inside you, now three of them and you're gasping for air, your orgasm nearing fast and you know is gonna be hard and you he knows it. Your lips form a perfect O when your walls start to flutter, but Bucky knows and he getting his payback, so he is not about to let you come that easy. He stops all his movements and you groan "I didn't move my hands... I swear"  
A dark chuckle comes from between your legs, where you can feel his breath fanning over your cunt and inner thighs. And then he starts going at it again, he starts with a thick stripe from entrance to clit "Ja-James... Oh, god..." Bucky purses his lips around your clit and starts flicking it with the tip of his tongue, you try to close your legs around his head, but he places his hands on both your thighs and keeps them spread. He's taking his revenge on you by edging you over and over again, he does it three or four times, until you're whimpering and pleading with him to, please, let you come. You mumble about having learned your lesson, and make fake promises of not teasing him like that again, you feel tears pooling in the corners of your eyes.

"Please... Please, I can't. I need to cum" Bucky looks up at you and smirks, so self satisfied and smug that if you were not in the position you were you would have slapped him, but in that moment you're focused on getting off. He starts to kiss his way up your body and when he kisses your lips you moan low in the back of your throat because you can taste yourself on his lips, you hook your legs around his hips and start rutting against the bulge on his sweatpants.  
"Princess" He tries to sound scolding, but it comes out strangled and you know you're about to make him give you what you want.  
"James" you moan in his ear, in the moment he untangles your legs from his hips. You start to realize Bucky likes manhandling you, because he does it again, and this time he makes you straddle one of his thighs and then he's whispering in your ear.  
"I noticed how you were trying to ride my thigh before, Princess" He nips your earlobe and your hips buck of their own accord, making you moan "Get yourself off on my thigh... C'me on, Baby Girl"   
You hide your face in the crook of his neck and start rocking your hips, using his biceps as leverage, whimpering every time he flexes the muscles of his thigh. James places his hands on your hips and starts whispering words of encouragement in your ear, "Fuck... Princess, look at you, fucking yourself on my thigh like there's no tomorrow" You kiss and nip at his neck, leaving small red marks in your wake, you're rewarded with a deep groan from Bucky. You're rocking your hips as fast as you can, chasing after your orgasm and trying to reach it before he changes his mind and decides to make you suffer a little bit more. Bucky starts's guiding you with his hands on your hips, and that serves to give you that last small push you need to get right there on edge "Are you going to come all over my thigh, Baby girl?"  
"Ummmm" You're only able to hum, because you can feel the fire coiling deep in your belly, your legs starting to tremble and your mouth falling open on a O shape. Bucky's flesh hand grips your jaw and pulls your head up.  
"Look at me when you come. I wanna see that pretty face"  
You stare at him while you cum, the fire exploding all over your body and making you tremble in his arms, your hips stuttering and slowing down, until they come to stop. James' hands are caressing your back soothingly. You look down at the wet patch on his sweatpants and bite your lip.  
"Are you done fooling around?" You ask in fake anger and bite down hard where his neck and shoulder meet, making sure you leave a angry red mark that would later turn purple, even if his enhanced organism heals faster and he hisses "Because I still need you to fuck me"  
"Lay on the bed" He says sternly and you shake your head, not wanting James to believe that he just has to boss you around "Princess, lay on the bed"  
"I like it here" You position yourself so you're straddling both his thighs and palm him over his sweatpants "You have very comfortable thighs"  
"Why are you so fucking difficult?" He asks rhetorically.  
"Why are you so fucking bossy?" You asked back and nibbled at his perfect jaw "And why are you this pretty? Is not fair"   
"You want me to fuck you or not?" His metal hand was around your throat now.  
"Yes, Sarge" You used his title mockingly, smirking at him.  
"Then lay on the bed. And don't call me Sarge" You moved and laid on your back on the bed, with your legs open and watching Bucky as he removed his sweatpants (finally).  
"Why, Sarge? I like how it sounds?" He grabbed your ankle and pulled you to him, hooking your leg around his hips and starting to rub his tip on your clit, making your words die on your mouth.  
"Weren't you saying something, Princess?" You can feel him, pushing inside slowly, giving you time to adjust and take him "Did you get distracted?" You tighten your inner walls around his shaft and a broken moan leaves his lips, making you smirk.  
"What Sarge?" Yo do it again and rock your hips into his after, looking him dead in those striking blue eyes "Pussy got your tongue?"   
He, honest to God, growls and starts snapping his hips. Is feral and controlled, at the same time, it makes your mocking and teasing words get caught in your throat and transform into incoherent moans.  
His hair is framing his face, while he looks down at where your bodies join, and you bite your lip, because he is gorgeous and seeing him like that, loosing himself into that moment, into you, knowing is you makes you feel a new kind of powerful. So you grab his arms and pull him on top of you, until you can crash your lips to him, kissing him hungrily, marveling at how soft and pliant his lips are. You bite his bottom lip, until he groans and his metal arm is around your waist, pulling flush against him. You moan against his lips and throw your arms around his neck, you start rocking your hips again, meeting him thrust by thrust "J-James... It feels so good"  
"Princess... You're fucking tight. You gonna cum all over my cock again?" He emphasizes his words with sharp snaps of his hips, making you mewl and screw your eyes shut, then you feel a sharp slap on your left thigh "Oh, no... Open your eyes. Look at me"   
You open your eyes and look at him, direct into his eyes, and it feels so intimate is almost overwhelming, so much that it could have made you cum right in that moment. And you start to feel how your orgasm starts to coil inside you, hot and intense and you moan arching your back "Oh, fuck... Sarge, I'm g-gonna cum" when you do you shake in his arms, your legs tightening around his hips, pushing him deeper inside you and your walls clamping around his length.  
"Fucking beautiful, coming all over my cock" Bucky buries his face in the crook of your neck and his hips falter their rithm, his thrust becoming rushed and erratic moving towards his own release once he has delivered yours.  
"C'me one James, give it to me" You encourage him, pulling his hair and whispering in his ear about how good he has made you feel and how he's your Sarge.  
When Bucky comes, is with a groan and his metal arm tightening its embrace around your middle, pulling you even closer to his body. You caress his hair and leave small, chaste kisses on is jaw and cheeks. When he pulls out you whimper at the emptiness and turn on your side to look at him. His eyes are closed and his chest is heaving.  
"I think we need another shower, Sarge" You say, your fingers trailing on his abs.  
"Yeah, we do. And don't call me Sarge" Biting your lip you giggle and straddle his hips.  
"You know I'm not gonna stop, Sarge" You put special emphasis on that last word, just to fuck with him a little more.  
"You love this, don't you?" He opens one eye and looks at you.  
"That I do, Sarge. That I do" You lay your head on his chest and wait until both of you have gotten your breath back before pulling him to the shower with you.


End file.
